Breathe Again
by serafina19
Summary: Chloe stands in Watchtower remembering her last moments with Jimmy while a friend attempts to help her recover.  One-shot songfic.


_A/N: I heard this song and I had to write something. It was initially going to be Chloe/Oliver, but I already had something similar in the works. Then I __re-watched Jimmy's final scene and realized that the song could apply to him and Chloe. Sure, it's slightly out of context, but I still think it fits. _

_To make sense of the italics, lyrics are centered, quotes are left-aligned._

**Disclaimer:****No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing. Everything belongs to their respective owners. The song is "Breathe Again" by Sara Bareilles.**

* * *

**Breathe Again**

_But what kind of heart doesn't look back?_

_At the comfortable glow from the porch_

_The one I will still call yours_

Metropolis looked beautiful from the window tonight. I kept coming here to start building up Watchtower, but I just get stuck on this view. The city looked so magical from up here. However, that was not the only reason I couldn't bring myself to get Watchtower started. Even though your body lies six feet under, it still feels like you're still here with me when I come here. It gives me hope, and it allows me to remember the good times we had, despite all the struggles.

_It needs some work, I know, but... so did we._

_I just... I saw us here you know, starting a life together, taking something that the rest of the world had forgotten about and making it ours_

This was a fixer-upper, I know. The way you saw it, this place had potential. With the two of us, this space had the capability of becoming a home. Without you, this place represents me; empty and forgotten. What am I supposed to do now? I mean, I have plans for the place, but with no team, there's almost no point. Furthermore, if I start building Watchtower, your idea of making this our home is no longer a possibility.

_From anywhere in the city you can spot this place. I thought that no matter where you were, you could look up and... you could see our home. You could see me watching over you_

Hopefully, you can see this building just as well now, Jimmy. I had spent my entire life looking out for people, but now it's like you're my own Watchtower looking over me and making sure that I make the right decisions.

_All I have All I need_

_He's the air I would kill to breathe_

_Holds my love in his hands_

_Still I'm searching for something_

_Out of breath I am left hoping someday_

_I'll breathe again_

_...  
_

_Open up next to you and my secrets become your truth_

_And the distance between that was sheltering me comes in full view_

_Hang my head, break my heart, built from all I have torn apart_

_And my burden to bear is a love I can't carry anymore_

You saw me, not a computer, not my hacking skills… me. You were my husband; my supplier of normal. You took me outside my super-sidekick mode and showed me how to live in the real world. Now I don't want to face the real world without you. Clark only returned for Lois, and while I'm happy he has found happiness, the fact that he didn't want to tell me he returned to Metropolis shatters the few remaining pieces of my heart. Now the League seems to be on hiatus and I'm… well... I'm alone. It wasn't supposed to be like this Jimmy. My life was finally starting to make sense again, and breathing in Zatanna dust on my birthday reassured me that I made the right decision. I just wanted you back.

You knew the truth about everything, and you still loved me. I always thought that pushing you away would keep you safe, but in the end, I needed you to protect me. You died in order to save my life, so who's the hero now? What about what _I _had sacrificed? I guess, in the end, you were my sacrifice.

I had you for that moment, and it felt so right. I don't regret it, but I should have known to not say that in front of Davis. How could I be that careless? Despite taking the man out of Doomsday, I couldn't take the beast out of Davis, and you paid the price.

You were mauled on our wedding night, I constantly lied to you while we were married, and even though you left me, I couldn't keep you from danger. Despite everything I put you through, you died in my arms telling me that you loved me. But how do I go forward? How do I live now?

_It hurts to be here_

_I only wanted love from you_

_It hurts to be here_

_What am I gonna do?_

A familiar smell filled my nostrils and I turned around to see Oliver holding a tray of coffee. "Good to know what gets your attention."

I looked around. The once empty Watchtower had a mattress made up with sheets and pillows. Despite the pitch-black sky, he had also lit numerous candles that brightened up the space. "How long have you been here?"

"You've been standing there oblivious for... well, I have no idea how long." He pointed at the mattress. "I got the guys to bring this up. This place clearly needed light, so I got some candles, a box of Kleenex, and some Chinese food... which is probably cold."

I sniffled, trying to maintain my strength. "Doesn't answer my question."

Calling me on my bluff, he placed the coffee on the floor and began to walk towards me. "I thought I would check up on you to see if you had moved. I lit the candles and hoped the coffee would do the trick. So... about five minutes."

At that point, there was no point holding tears back. I buried my face in my hands and asked him, "What am I going to do Oliver?"

His expression softened as he embraced me. "I don't know, but at some point you have to leave this place. You deserve to have some fun."

I said through tears. "A little hard to do when you become everyone's last priority."

I thought he would back away, but instead he patted my back and kissed the top of my head before replying. "Yeah, I get it, I screwed up. However, I don't see anyone else around trying to make it up to you."

"I really appreciate it, but believe it or not, coffee's not going to help right now."

He backed off and nodded. "Suit yourself, but at least get some sleep, okay?" He smiled before he turned to leave. It had been ages since I had seen a smile on anyone. It was nice to see, even though I knew Oliver was hurting.

"Oliver?"

He turned his head. "Yeah?"

"Could you stay here tonight? I could use the company."

"Of course." He grabbed one of the pillows. "Do you mind?"

"No."

He must have known that I would ask him to stay. On top of the extra pillow, he had brought an extra blanket which he laid down ten feet from the mattress. I pulled the sheets and crawled into the make-shift bed.

I looked at Oliver as he blew out the candles. I was lucky to have a friend like him. Oliver didn't have to help Jimmy after he lost faith in me, but he did. He also didn't push me to do anything and allowed me to recover at my own pace.

He smiled at me again before he blew out the last candle. As Watchtower turned to darkness, I closed my eyes and prepared to sleep. Oliver was right, I would have to experience the real world sometime. But for tonight, I'm here with you, Jimmy. I love you.

_Out of breath I am left hoping someday_

_I'll breathe again_


End file.
